


On Collision Course With Catastrophe

by wickedgal08



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgal08/pseuds/wickedgal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Elena, already in an established relationship, explode in an impassioned row when Sam reveals to Elena the deal Dean made to save his life. What ensues is an argument which will reveal the very best and worst of their characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Collision Course With Catastrophe

"You're an asshole," Elena declares, her eyes narrowed into slits as she appraises Dean, who stands in front of her, shoulders hunched, posture tense, an adult version of the atypical schoolboy caught in the act facade.

"I never meant for you to find out this way, Sam was wrong to call you..."

"No, he was right," she hisses. "What, were you just going to pop off to Hell in a year's time without so much as a goodbye letter? Really, Dean? And you give your father so much crap for the way he went, and now you're following in his footsteps?" She shakes her head, close to tears. "You absolute asshole."

He goes to fold her in his arms, but she moves pointedly out of the way, fury robbing her of all words.

"I was going to tell you in time, but it's not something I can just drop in casual conversation, okay? Sammy..." his voice breaks, "...look, telling Sam was bad enough. But I would do it a thousand times over if he gets to be here every time to flagellate me for doing so!"

She remains silent, tears formulating in the corners of her eyes yet never falling. 

"You tell me you love me one minute, and the next I'm hearing that I only get one year to love you back? How is that fair, Dean? Explain the logic in that!"

"Elena, I..."

"No!" she yells, falling apart in front of his very eyes. "Don't do this to me, Dean! Don't you dare. Don't you dare become another grave I have to mourn. Don't you dare make me bury you! I can't do it to someone else I love. I can't go through it again!"

This time, she crumbles when he holds her, and she buries her face into his chest, howling pain he cannot heal. He scowls, but it's directed at himself, for having not warned Sam beforehand the consequences of spreading this news around to the one person he'd wanted to avoid telling. She did not need more death in her life.

"Were you even gonna say goodbye?" she whispers, staring up at him, eyes wide, mouth turned downwards so she resembled a sad puppy who'd been beaten down by life time and time again.

"You kidding?" his own voice breaks again. "Think I could go through that with you? I can't handle the thought of losing you. It just seemed easier not telling you because...well...because I didn't want a reaction like this. It kills me, seeing you like this."

"Then find a way to break the deal!" she implored. "Fight back, Dean! Hell, you're stubborn enough to save your own brother even when the odds were against you, so why can't you be stubborn about your own life? Why don't you feel like it's worth saving too?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same question," he retorts, and she's shaken into silence.

Because that is their parallel - the fact they will go to any lengths to save the people they love...and have done. They value each other's lives far more than they do their own, and maybe it's twisted, but it's how they work. 

"I want this to work," she mumbles, wiping tears from her cheeks, "but god knows we've had this argument before, and we'll have it again. I just don't know if we can keep yelling at each other about this kind of stuff anymore."

His stomach ties itself in a knot at her words.

"You quittin' on me?" he gets out, his voice gruff to hide the fact this day is about to end on a whole new level of misery.

"You're quitting on me. Don't see what the difference is except I get to walk away here and grieve what we had, and hopefully heal before you disappear for good. If we carried on and I kept hoping for a miracle, another way to save you... I don't think I would've survived."

"You always survive. It's what you're good at doing."

"At the price of the lives of the people I love," she states blandly. "I'd rather walk away and end things now, then keep hoping and end up shattered by the end. Call me a quitter if you want, call me every name under the sun... it won't change the fact that no matter which way this goes, I still lose my best friend, and I have to figure out a way of dealing with that."

She starts to walk away, eyes streaming with fresh tears, and it's then Dean realises he can't let her walk away.

He's dumped girls before for the most shallow of reasons, and sometimes just because he knows he'll never stick around to make a relationship work, but Elena has been his one constant, and if he loses her, he'll completely give up. It won't matter what Sam says or does, he'll have resigned himself to the fact that Hell below earth cannot possibly be worse than the hell he's endured on earth. 

He grabs her arm, pulls her forward, kisses her hard, and she responds fairly quickly for a girl claiming to have given up. Her hands knot in his hair, and his lips claim hers, and everything blends into one movement, and he can't stop because if they stop what they're doing, he'll remember the hurt, the horror and pain his life has basically been a montage of, and so he keeps kissing her, craving something only she can give him.

When she breaks them apart, she manages to ask, "What - ?"

But he cuts across her.

"Don't you quit on me," he says sternly. "Don't you become another girl I have to try and move on from. Don't you dare make me get over you, Elena Gilbert."

"Then you fight," she insists determinedly. "Fight for something. Anything. Just...try." Her voice falls to a whisper. "Please."

He concedes defeat in her embrace.

"Okay, baby, you got it."


End file.
